


Distracted

by Semi_problematic



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "I'm in love with you and it sucks and it's inconvenient and it's distracting and I wish I wasn't but I am!"





	Distracted

"I hate you." Eddie sighed as he pushed his text books forward. He crawled across his bed and sat on the opposite end, trying to stay away from Richie. "We should be studying for the history test."

"Why would we do that?" Richie made a face, pushing his glasses up with his palm.

"Oh, gee, Richie, I have no clue why I would invite you over to study then get upset when we aren't studying!" Eddie snapped, gripping his pencil tight.

"You're cute when you get angry." Richie leaned over and ruffled Eddies hair. "My little angry Eds."

"I sure as hell ain't yours." Eddie rubbed the bridge of his nose with one hand while he scribbled down words from the text book.

"We don't need to take notes. It's a test." Richie crawled over to Eddie, sitting next to him and crossing his legs. "You always take notes of everything."

"Writing helps me remember and you never know if there will be extra credit. Now buzz off." Eddie elbowed Richie, picking up the text book and setting it in his own lap. "If you aren't gonna study with me then you can go." Eddie thrust his hand out, pointing at the window.

"Fine. I'll study." Richie ripped the book out of Eddies hands, much to Eddie's disapproval. He flipped through the pages and hummed. "Christopher Columbus sailed the ocean blue in 1492?" He raised an eyebrow.

"That isn't even what the unit was about, Richie." Eddie snatched his book back. "Leave me alone. Unlike you, I care about my grades."

"I have all Bs. I think that's actually considered above average." Richie leaned his head on Eddies, draping an arm around his shoulders. 

"I hate you." Eddie repeated. "You're distracting me." 

"I'm sorry, Eds, you're just so darn cute I can't help myself." Richie leaned down and kissed his cheek. 

It wasn't the first time Richie had done it. He kissed Eddie all the time, but every time he did it Eddie would get all red and flustered as if it was the first time. Richie was in love with the way Eddie would melt and quiet down when he was affectionate. 

"Cat got your tongue?" Richie teased, looking down at Eddie.

Eddie pushed him off a few seconds later, huffing. "You're so annoying, Richie, go bother someone else. I hear Mike is free. Maybe Ben. I know Stan would probably kill you if you went over, he's brave enough." 

"Rude." Richie huffed and crossed his arms, laying back against the headboard of Eddies bed.

Silence fell over the room. Eddie wrote down sentence after sentence in his notebook, chewing and sucking on his lips as he did so. That was something Eddie always did, he would bite his lip when he concentrated. Richie thought it was unbelievably cute but he would never tell Eddie that.

"You're real mean." Richie whined, starting to sniffle. He couldn't help but smile when Eddie sighed.

"Richie, if you don't shut up I'm gonna kick you out."

"Honestly, Eds, I'm real surprised you haven't already." He chuckled to himself, stretching his arms above his head.

"Yeah, well consider yourself lucky. If you weren't so cute you would've been gone a while ago." Eddies cheeks turned pink as soon as the words fell from his lips. He turned back to his work, praying Richie wouldn't bring it up.

Richie grinned, leaning his chin on Eddies shoulder. "What do ya mean, lover boy?"

"I'm gonna shove you if you don't quit!" Eddie groaned, shrugging his shoulders.

"You called me cute." Richie hummed, ignoring everything Eddie had just said. "Didn't know you were a fan."

"I'm not. I actually run the I Hate Richie fan club. Stan is my co president." His cheeks were only turning from pink to a dark red. 

"I don't think you mean that." He poked Eddies cheek. "But I think you meant it when you called me cute. You never do that, not even to girls." 

"Because I don't like girls." Eddie almost whispered. "I like dudes..." 

"Huh." Richie thought for a few seconds before gasping. "You have a crush on Stan, don't you?"

"God, no." 

"But you're always talking to him and following him around. It makes sense!" Richie shouted.

Eddie pressed his finger to his own lips. "Shut up! I don't like him! We're only close because he knows who I like!"

Richies grin only grew. "Then it's on me, ain't it?" 

"Screw you." Eddie muttered, keeping his eyes glued to the book.

"It is, isn't it? That's why you called me cute!" Richie grabbed Eddies book and slammed it shut, shoving it off of the bed. He climbed in front of Eddie and stared at him. "Admit it."

"Richie.." Eddie whispered, looking down at his lap.

"Eddie." Richie whispered in reply. "Just.. tell me. Yes or no. Do you like me?" 

Eddie leaned back against the headboard, distancing himself from Richie. "Yeah.. but it isn't a big deal. And I know you don't like me, s-"

"Why didn't you tell me? We've been best friends since we were like nine, dude."

"Its.. embarrassing." Eddie rubbed the back of his neck, wincing at the feeling of his sweaty palms.

"Why? Cuz you're a dude? Because I don't care about that." Richie leaned closer to Eddie, looking him up and down. "I just wanna know wh-"

"Because I didnt ask to be in love with you!" Eddie slammed his fists down on the bed. "I didn't ask to have to sit back and watch you flirt with everyone you talk to!" 

"Awe." Eddies yelling didn't seem to phase Richie. "You're jealous. How cute."

Eddie pulled his legs into his chest. "I am not jealous! I'm annoyed and frustrated! Big difference!" 

"Why are you frustrated?"

"Who isn't frustrated when you're around?" Eddie shot back.

"I'm not gonna leave you alone until you explain."

"Explain what!?" Eddie yelled. "I'm in love with you and it sucks and it's inconvenient and it's distracting and I wish I wasn't but I am!" 

"Why is it inconvitent?" Richie asked, sitting down in front of Eddie, their faces only a few inches apart.

"Because you don't love me." 

Richie shook his head, laughing as if this was all some joke.

"This isn't funny!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but how would you know if I loved you or not?" He laughed breathlessly.

"Because.. it's obvious you just don't."

"Shucks, Eds, I thought I was being pretty.. forward about loving you but I guess I have to spell it out." Richie leaned closer. "I. Love. You."

Eddie gulped. "This isn't a funny joke."

"I'm not joking." 

"So all the..cute comments."

"Meant them." Richie smiled, tilting Eddies head up. "For someone who studys so much you're really dumb.. and blind.. maybe you should take my glasses. I have a sp-"

Richie was cut off by Eddie kissing him. Eddies lips were warm and soft compared to his own and for once Richie was melting against Eddie. It was weird, being the vulnerable one for once, but if it meant kissing Eddie again, Richie would always be the vulnerable one.


End file.
